powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Power Rangers Geo Episodes
Power Rangers Geo Force, an American television series created by Haim Saban and Shuki Levy, the second series and the fourth season in the Power Rangers franchise, began airing April 20, 1996 on Fox Kids. The series follows a group of teenagers chosen by the wise sage Telexa to become "Power Rangers" in order to stop the forces of evil from taking over the planet Earth. G''eo'' comprises 50 episodes and concluded its initial airing November 27, 1996. Zeo uses footage and elements from the Super Sentai series Chōriki Sentai Ohranger and is the first series in Power Rangers that is part of the annual Ranger suit change to match the annual change of the Super Sentai series. Regular cast members during Geo include Michael Shulman, Kristin Cavalari, Bradley MacinTosh, Kim Allen, Shayna Rose, Eric Lively, Kelly Aldridge, Sabrina Aldridge, Kaley Cucco later re-joins the cast and Lively leaves toward the end. Geo Force picks up directly after the previous series Power Rangers NinjaThunder and Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers end with the explosion of the Command Center after the Rangers complete the Zeo Crystal. The Rangers are given their new Zeo powers to combat the Machine Empire who kick Vita, Vito and Lady Morticia out of their palace on the moon and become the primary villains the Rangers must face. Meanwhile, while facing the Machine Empire, the Rangers must also discover the secret identity of an unknown Gold Ranger who also seems to have the power of the Zeo Crystal. Twin sisters Brittany (Kelly) and Brianna (Sabrina) continue on as police officers, until they get Lt. Powell fired and join her in founding a detective agency. Episodes #A Geo Beginning, Part I - The teens can hardly believe what they've seen-the Command Center, for years their sanctuary from the devious Vita, Vito, and Lady Morticia, lies in ruins before them, the fate of their friends Gamma and their mentor Telexa uncertain. It looks like this is truly the end of the Rangers. But the end is always a new beginning... #A Geo Beginning, Part II - Telexa tells the Rangers that they no longer need fear the menace of Morticia, Vito and Vita-even they have fled before the terrifying power of the Rangers' new foe: The Machine Empire has arrived, and is intent on making the planet Earth their next conquest. Meanwhile, Vido and Goldonna have lost their memories, and are running loose on the streets of Riverside. #Hunter's New Girl - Hunter's new girlfriend Leona has to pass her exams, or else he won't be captain of the cheerleading anymore, but he's shocked when he finds out that she plans to cheat! Meanwhile, Mondo plans to sabotage the new zords Drew and Gamma are constructing, so that his new monster-machine, the Staroid, can demolish the city. #Target Rangers - Jasmine's computer science project is challenging, but not half as challenging as her handsome lab partner, Michael. While Jasmine is trying to figure out a way to ask the intimidating computer whiz to the dance, Mondo and Machina plan on stealing the project for use in their latest diabolical creation, a ballistic baddie called Silo. #For Cryin' Out Loud - As a school project, Susie and Hunter must pretend to be married, which Claire had trouble dealing with, due to her crush on Hunter. And to make the exercise even more realistic, Hunter brings along Emma, whom he's offered to baby-sit for the duration of the experiment. Emma's crying is driving the teens nuts, but when King Mondo sends Boohoo the Clown to amplify the baby's wail, the effects are devastating. If the Rangers can't get the child to stop crying, he'll lay waste to Riverside! #Rangers in the Infield - When Hunter exhibits a natural talent for pitching, it makes cheerleader Leona kind of jealous. And when he strikes out Leona's brother, she gets downright hostile. she convinces her brother decides to get in a little batting practice, and Jasmine and Trey join him. This plays right into Prince Sprocket's plans: his fiendish People Pitcher sucks Jasmine in, and it's up to Susie to get him out before it's too late! #The Puppet Showdown - Popular Riverside children's show host Captain Pete and his friendly robot known as Puppetman are targeted by the Machine Empire. They convert the bot into the Puppet Blaster monster, and use him to brainwash the kids into going on a riot, not to mention acting as human shields when the Geo Rangers attempt to put a stop to the misdeeds. Meanwhile, Brittany and Brianna are forced to watch Lt. Powell's nephew for the day, a brat who doesn't need brainwashing to make their life a living nightmare! #Invasion of thee ranger snatchers - Jasmine is star-struck when she, Claire, and Hunter become extras in a sci-fi film shooting in Riverside. The movie-making bug also bites Prince Sprocket, but he decides that what he really wants to do is direct, the end of the Rangers that is! #Graduation Blues - Drew finds out that because of all his extracurricular extra credit, he's graduating from Riverside High early. There's just one problem-Drew has no idea what to do with the rest of his life. It seems like that question is answered for him when Cestro of the Alien Rangers crash-lands on Earth to seek his help-he wants Drew to come to Aquitar with him. Will Drew accept the offer, even if it means leaving his friends, including close friend, Susie? #A Few Bad Seeds - Jasmine's botany class project gets a little out of hand-the wacky weed eats metal, and grows like-well-a weed. King Mondo sees the potential in the seedling, and turns it into two plant cousins, Yukon and the Pollenator; Jasmine tries to play matchmaker on her cousin with Susie, who is still sadden by Drew's departure. #Instrument of Destruction - The guidance counselor wants Trey and Brianna to broaden their studies, so they find themselves in music class, with Brianna against her will. #Mean Screen - In Riverside High's new computer lab, Trey and Hunter are getting a guided tour of cyberspace from resident computer whiz Raymond, when strange things begin to happen all over town. It seems King Mondo's latest machine-monster, Mean Screen, has crafted the ultimate computer virus, and it's messing up every piece of electronic equipment in Riverside-including the Zords! #Mr. Drew's Wild Ride - At long last, Drew is returning from Aquitar, where the Aquitians have found a peaceful solution to their problems. Unfortunately, King Mondo is out to make Drew's life much less peaceful, by throwing his spaceship way off course. #Inner Spirit - Susie finds himself having a recurring dream about True of Heart, the man who guided him on his quest for his piece of the Geo Crystal. When Susie meets Sam Trueheart, a Native American artist who looks just like the old mystic, he's even more confused. There's no time to ponder this mystery, however, because another, more pressing mystery needs to be solved: who or what is sucking all the energy out of Riverside? And where is all that energy going? Category:Episode Lists Category:Power Rangers Geo